Pups & The New Girlfriend
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A young woman named Carlana Mason meets Jake & becomes hid girlfriend. During weekend respite Elias begins to feel ignored by them. Will he express his feelings to them & is Carlana the right girl for Jake?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE NEW GIRLFRIEND **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Friday afternoon. School had finished & Angel, Elias & Kelly were at the Lookout playing with Ryder & the pups.

"Today was a great day" said Angel.

"It sure was. Just another ordinary Friday" said Elias.

"Nothing feels better than being with you guys" said Kelly.

"It's nice to get together with each other. It always has been" said Ryder.

Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups ran around playing tag. All of them were having a great time together. Soon Jake arrived to take Elias for another weekend of respite.

"Hey guys. Ready to go Elias?" asked Jake.

"Absolutely. See you later" said Elias as he gave Kelly a kiss before getting in Jake's car alongside Angel. They headed up to Jake's cabin at the ski resort & went straight inside. There was a young woman with long brown hair, a blue dress with a white jacket on top, black stiletto heel shoes & blue eyes waiting for them.

"Who's that Jake?" asked Elias.

"This is Carlana Mason. She's my new girlfriend" said Jake.

"Nice to meet you Carlana" said Elias as he shook Carlana's hand.

"What's your name?" asked Carlana.

"I'm Elias. This is my pup Angel" said Elias.

"Hi. Nice to meet you" said Angel.

"How did you 2 meet each other?" asked Elias.

"It was during school hours earlier this week. She was snowboarding & got stuck down by the bottom of the slopes. Everest & myself came to her rescue & it seemed we just fell in love with each other on 1ST sight" said Jake.

"That's awesome. She isn't anything like Chrissy Wilson, is she?" asked Elias.

"I highly doubt it" said Jake.

"Who's that?" asked Carlana.

"She's a former nanny who abused me & other kids in town while in her care. Eventually we caught her abuse on camera & she got arrested for her bad deeds" said Elias.

"I'm nothing like that. I would never hurt a child that way" said Carlana.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Elias.

Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake spent the rest of the day watching TV. As Elias went to bed that night he thought about the 1ST impressions he had of Carlana.

" _Carlana seems like a lovely woman. I can't wait to get to know her better"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Ignored

On Saturday Elias woke up & went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. As he ate he wondered what the plan for the weekend was.

" _I have no idea what Jake has planned for this weekend. Whatever it is I bet it'll be lots of fun"_ thought Elias as he ate. Just as he finished eating Carlana & Jake woke up & came into the kitchen.

"Morning guys" said Elias.

"Good morning. Today will be a great day" said Carlana.

"It sure will be. We have a whole weekend of fun ahead" said Jake.

Carlana & Jake ate breakfast. As they ate they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Elias could tell that they were in love.

"You 2 look cute together" said Elias.

"Thanks. I couldn't picture myself with anyone else" said Carlana.

"Me either. We're perfect for each other" said Jake as Carlana & himself kissed.

"It sure is nice to see you 2 together" said Angel.

"I think it's sweet. Being together obviously makes you 2 happy" said Everest.

After everyone finished eating they got ready to go.

"Where are we going today?" asked Elias.

"I'm not sure" said Carlana.

"It's a place you'll love. It's a big surprise" said Jake.

Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake got in Jake's car & left Adventure Bay. Elias' curiosity as to where they were going began to grow.

" _I can't wait to see where we're going. I bet it's somewhere we can have lots of fun"_ thought Elias as everyone continued driving. After a 2-hour drive everyone arrived at Marina Quay. It was a coastal town with all kinds of seaside fun.

"Wow this place looks amazing" said Angel.

"It sure does. It looks better than Adventure Beach" said Carlana.

"We're going to have lots of fun here" said Elias.

"Zuma & the Turbot cousins would love it here. They'd be having the time of their lives" said Everest.

"Let's get checked in to the hotel we're staying at" said Jake.

Everyone pulled up at the hotel they were staying at for the weekend. After getting out of the car they went to the front desk & checked in. Once they arrived at their hotel room they put their stuff down.

"So, what shall we do now?" asked Elias.

"Let's look around town" said Carlana.

"Great idea. Let's go" said Jake as everyone left to go look around. They started by walking to the beach. The sand felt nice & warm & the waves crashed in a beautiful manner.

"What a beautiful view" said Carlana.

"It's almost as beautiful as you" said Jake as he gave Carlana a kiss. After staying on the beach for a while everyone went looking around the various shops. They visited a surf shop, a gift shop, a local seafood market, an aquarium & a local museum. Carlana & Jake took selfies, kissed & generally focused all their attention on each other everywhere they went. While Elias was happy to see that they were a good couple he felt like Angel, himself & Everest were being ignored.

" _Those 2 have done nothing but pay attention to each other the whole time we've been here. I don't want to sound like a brat but it's like Angel, me & Everest aren't here. I hope I don't feel like this all weekend"_ thought Elias.

Soon lunchtime arrived. Everyone went to a local fish & chips shop to eat. Each of them got 1 piece of fish & a serving of chips. As everyone ate Carlana & Jake fed each other & kissed. Elias began to feel frustrated.

" _I feel so invisible. I don't want to say anything though because it might come across as selfish. I wish I knew what to do or say"_ thought Elias.

After everyone finished eating they went to the beach. They spent the rest of the day there either swimming or soaking up some sun. Carlana & Jake continued to stay close.

"What a lovely day it's been today" said Carlana.

"It sure has been. I've been having a great time" said Jake.

As dusk arrived everyone returned to the hotel. They went to the restaurant to have dinner. Angel & Everest had some liver & steak while Carlana, Elias & Jake had seafood. Once again Carlana & Jake fed each other & kissed.

" _That's going to get kind of annoying. I don't know how to express my feelings though. If I do or say anything they might think I'm acting up. I don't need to cause trouble"_ thought Elias.

After everyone finished eating they went back to their room. They spent the rest of the evening watching TV together before deciding to turn in for the night. As Elias went to bed he thought about how he felt.

" _Hopefully tomorrow I won't feel so invisible. It would suck if this weekend ended up feeling wasted because I felt like I was being ignored"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Warming Up

On Sunday Morning Elias woke up & went out to the balcony of the hotel room. He sat out there watching the sun rise. He hoped that he wouldn't feel so invisible to Carlana & Jake anymore.

" _Hopefully today I don't feel like I'm being ignored. It would suck if I did. Maybe today things will be different"_ thought Elias as he continued watching the sun rise. After a while he went inside & got dressed. Soon everyone else woke up.

"Good morning Elias" said Carlana.

"Morning guys" said Elias.

"Today will be a great day. We're all going to have so much fun" said Jake.

"I can't wait to see what we'll be doing" said Angel.

"Me either. I'm so excited" said Everest.

Everyone got dressed & went to eat breakfast. Carlana, Elias & Jake ate bacon, cereal, eggs & pancakes while Angel & Everest ate liver & steak. After they finished eating they checked out of the hotel & went into town. Carlana & Jake held each other close the whole time.

"Has anyone told you how cute you are Jake?" asked Carlana.

"Not really. You're the 1ST" said Jake.

"Lucky me. I'm glad we're together" said Carlana.

"Me too. I love you just as much as you love me" said Jake.

Elias rolled his eyes. He still felt invisible.

" _That's just great. This whole weekend feels like a waste. If this keeps happening every weekend I'm not going to be happy at all"_ thought Elias.

Soon everyone arrived at a local amusement park. It was called Barnacle Beach.

"This place looks amazing. What fun" said Carlana.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's see what we can do" said Jake.

Everyone went around checking out all the attractions. Carlana, Elias & Jake went on various rides including a giant swing, roller coaster, dodgems, tilt a whirl, Ferris wheel & water slide amongst other things. The carnival games included whack a mole, shooting hoops, fishing, claw machine, Pup-Pup Boogie & target practice. Throughout the whole time they were there Carlana & Jake stayed close. Elias was beginning to feel like a waste of space.

" _I don't know how much more of this I can take. Feeling like this is driving me crazy. I want it to stop"_ thought Elias.

As midday approached everyone went to eat lunch. As they ate Carlana & Jake fed each other the way they did the previous day. Elias walked off with Angel in tow.

"Elias where are you going?" asked Angel.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like Carlana & Jake will notice anyways" said Elias.

"I doubt that. They'll know we're gone soon enough" said Angel.

"Whatever you say" said Elias.

Meanwhile Carlana & Jake were still sitting together eating their food.

"I'm having such a great time" said Carlana.

"Me too. I'd say all of us are" said Jake.

"Hey guys where did Angel & Elias go?" asked Everest.

Carlana & Jake noticed that Angel & Elias were missing. They knew something was up.

"I hope they're OK wherever they are" said Carlana.

"We better go find them" said Jake as Carlana, Everest & himself began looking around for Angel & Elias. They searched everywhere they could & asked as many people as possible as to Angel & Elias' whereabouts but they didn't get many leads.

"How did we not notice them leave?" asked Carlana.

"I don't know. They couldn't have gone far" said Jake.

"We'll find them soon. I know it" said Everest.

Angel & Elias were on a boardwalk that extended from where Barnacle Beach stood. They both stood watching the ocean.

"I just know that Carlana & Jake are looking for us" said Angel.

"Whatever. Maybe now they're not so focused on each other" said Elias.

As Angel & Elias turned to leave Elias tripped & found himself hanging from the edge of the boardwalk.

"HELP" cried Elias.

"HOLD ON I'LL BE RIGHT BACK" cried Angel as she went to find the others. She soon found the others wandering nearby.

"Guys Elias is about to fall off the boardwalk" said Angel.

"That's not good" said Carlana.

"We better help him up" said Everest.

"Take us to him" said Jake.

Everyone raced to where Elias was. Elias was holding on as tight as he could.

"HELP. I CAN'T HOLD ON" shrieked Elias.

"Hang on we'll pull you up" said Carlana.

"You'll be OK soon" said Jake.

Angel & Everest stood back & watched as Carlana & Jake grabbed Elias & pulled him to safety.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Carlana.

"Yes. I'm not hurt" said Elias.

"That's good. Why did you walk off?" asked Jake.

Elias burst into tears which took Carlana & Jake by surprise.

"I felt like you were ignoring me. You were both so busy doing stuff together that I felt invisible. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier. I thought it would make me look selfish" said Elias through his tears.

"We didn't know you felt that way. If you had told us sooner we would've tried to avoid making you feel that way" said Carlana.

"All that matters now is that you're OK. It's lucky you're not hurt" said Jake.

Elias gave Carlana & Jake a hug. They then went back to Barnacle Beach & spent the next few hours going on as many rides & playing as many games as possible. Elias felt much better. He no longer felt invisible.

" _This weekend isn't so bad after all. It's a lot better than I thought it would be. I'm having so much right now"_ thought Elias.

Later that afternoon everyone got in Jake's car & headed back to Adventure Bay. They stopped to have dinner at Mr & Mrs Wingnut's burger stand on the way back. Once they got back to Adventure Bay they went straight to Jake's cabin. All of them felt exhausted.

"What a weekend it's been" said Angel.

"Indeed. I had fun. I hope you guys did too" said Carlana.

"I sure did. I'm sorry for what happened earlier" said Elias.

"It's OK. Don't feel bad. At least you enjoyed the weekend as much as we did" said Everest.

"That's right. From now on we'll try not to get too distracted by each other" said Jake.

Everyone spent the evening watching TV. Carlana & Jake went off to make love to each other before everyone turned in for the night. As Elias went to bed he thought about the events of the weekend.

" _This weekend was better than I expected. Carlana's a pretty cool woman. She's the perfect boyfriend for Jake. All of us will have so much fun spending weekends together in the future"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
